Exterminate the Jedi
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: When Obi-Wan comes to fight General Grievous, he instead finds himself facing off a new kind of droid which is menacing, scary - and determinate to exterminate him... How will the Jedi Master beat this evil bucket of bolts? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Doctor Who.**

* * *

"Hello there!"

"General Kenobi!" General Grievous glared as the Jedi Master greeted him in his usual annoying way. "You are an _infuriating_ one!

Obi-Wan smirked as he initiated his lightsabre. "Are we going to settle this now, Grievous?!"

"Of course we are – but it's not me you have to worry about!" Grievous narrowed his eyes as he gestured towards a nearby door that was closed. "You're going to be facing my new droid!"

"A _droid?!_ " Obi-Wan scoffed disbelievingly. "There's no way a silly droid can destroy a powerful Jedi like myself!"

"Oh no? I assure you, Kenobi; this is no _silly_ droid…"

At that moment, the door raised open and what was behind it emerged. It was a bronze-coloured stubby robot with a dome-shaped head – but Obi-Wan could see this was no astromech droid. As it rolled towards him, he could see its head had flashing lightbulbs on the side if its head in the middle of which stuck out its eye sensor. It was glowing bright blue as it observed the Jedi Master – before weapons came out of its metallic body to point at him.

"What in the name of blue milk is that?!" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"General Kenobi, meet the newest model of droid in the galaxy; the Dalek!" Grievous' wheezy voice was filled with smugness as he gazed at his staggered opponent before turning to the machine he had summoned to kill him. "Dalek, destroy the Jedi!"

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek bellowed loudly in a menacing robotic voice. "EXTERMINATE!"

The robot began to blast its weapons at Obi-Wan, who cried in alarm as he deflected the blows with his lightsabre. Grievous cackled evilly as he watched the Jedi making a run for his life, followed closely by the deadly droid who would not rest until it had destroyed him.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

Grevious' lair was filled with the sound of the Dalek yelling what it intended to do to Obi-Wan in its scary, sinister voice. It fired shot after shot at him, trying in vain to kill him. While many of its deadly attacks were deflected by the Jedi's lightsabre, a lot of them hit and destroyed many of their surrounded. They blasted holes in the walls, took out several battled droids and one blow even ended up hitting a randomly passing Jawa.

"Utinni!" it yelled.

All the while, Obi-Wan kept running for his life from the Dalek. He was managing to defend himself from all its attacks with his lightsabre as he quickly backed away, but he knew it was far too dangerous to try to get close enough to destroy it with his weapon.

 _What am I going to do?_ Obi-Wan thought to himself as he blocked off another blast from the Dalek. _I've never encountered a droid as dangerous as this before! There has to be a way I can beat this noisy upturned bucket!_

It was at that moment as he took another step backward when his shin hit something. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that he had reached a tall staircase. A quick glance back at the Dalek brought a smile to his face as an idea came to him. With the help of the Force, he jumped all the way up to the top of the stairs, landing on his feet as he looked down them on the droid that had been after him.

The Dalek stopped at the foot of the stairs, appearing unable to climb them. His eye sensor rose up to stare at the Jedi at the top.

"IT'S OVER, DALEK!" Obi-Wan announced proudly. "I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND!"

"YOU-UNDERESTIMATE-THE-POWER-OF-THE-DALEK!"

What happened straight after the droid finished speaking in his robotic voice wiped the smug look off Obi-Wan's face.

With a loud whirr, the Dalek started to float in the air. The Jedi's jaw fell open in disbelief at what he was seeing. The machine was rolling along nothing whatsoever as it ascended up the staircase. It was as if it were using the Force on itself. If it had been, it would have certainly been someone that had turned to the Dark Side.

Astounded, Obi-Wan watched as the Dalek floated up the staircase until it was level with him. His lightsabre hung from his hand which had fallen to his side, forgotten in his shock. The evil new droid was hovering on thin air before him, staring at him with its eye sensor, blaster pointed at him.

"EXTERMINATE!"

"Oh…" Obi Wan began – before the Dalek cut him off and fired at him.

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
